


Starting off

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Category: Crescent Moon (Mikan no Tsuki)
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahiru reflects on her new relationship with the Moonlight Bandits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting off

**Author's Note:**

> written for a discontinued [fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com) table.   
> Fandom: Manga: Crescent Moon (Mikan no Tsuki)  
> Group: The Moonlight Bandits (and the Princess of The Moon)  
> spoilers for vol 1 & 2

A new life beginning. I’m still not quite used to the Moonlight Bandits yet. That’ll take time. Nozomu’s words keep me here, "It's only just the beginning." Somehow, the first thing he said to me made me both scared and excited at the same time. The things of the past don't matter so much . I understand why I was the lucky charm now. I have the power of the moon. It’s a gift, although I don’t really understand it. 

Mitsuru and I are slowly coming to an equilibrium. I keep upsetting him, but I’m working on fixing that. I try and wait until he’s ready to talk. Although he still thinks I’m a tool and only wants the power of the Teardrops of the Moon.


End file.
